1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel benzothiazolinone derivatives, their production and pharmaceutical composition. The compounds of the invention are useful as anti-allergic or anti-inflammatory agents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain 3-substituted-carbonyl(lower)alkyl-2-benzothiazolinones such as 5-chloro-3-(4-hydroxypiperidinocarbonylmethyl)benzothiazoline-2-one are known as anti-allergic agents (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,327).